It is old to support logs in a plywood lathe chuck for cutting veneer from the logs from the outer diameter thereof in which the ends of the logs are supported by chucks attached to the rotary spindles of the lathe as illustrated in the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,879,816; 3,044,511; 3,132,673; 3,323,566; and 3,513,891. However, the prior art chucks for holding the logs have been less than satisfactory in that they have been difficult to clean, have been subject to clogging up with the wood cuttings and resin, are difficult to replace, have had an insufficient driving area and therefore are subject to spinning out or failing to securely grip the logs, and have lacked sufficient blade strength.
The present invention is directed to an improved chuck assembly for attachment to a drive spindle of a veneer lathe in which the chuck is self-cleaning, has a greater driving area for avoiding spin-outs, is easily replaceable, is securely fastened in position, and has a stronger blade structure for increased life.